


Happy Together

by The_exiled_mochi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_exiled_mochi/pseuds/The_exiled_mochi
Summary: A wide crazed smile spread along his face and the glow of the monitor shined menacingly on his goggles. It was almost as if his grandfather had left him a step by step manual exactly for what he needed. Granted he had to make some new adjustments and tweak some things around but if his grandfather was able to build something this advanced 50 years ago, surely he, himself could...
Relationships: Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I'm back with another Sonadow fanfic. This one will be slow build. No fast relationship or steamy stuff but there are a few pairings in this one. The characters are older here to make everything sort of fit time wise. And I'm going off a Sonic world map I found on Google so if anything's off, you guys help me fix it.
> 
> CHARACTER AGES:
> 
> Sonic – 24
> 
> Shadow – unknown
> 
> Silver – 25
> 
> Tails – 21
> 
> Knuckles – 25
> 
> Amy – 23
> 
> Rouge – 27
> 
> Cream – 19
> 
> Espio – 25
> 
> Vector – 29
> 
> Charmy – 19
> 
> Children's Ages:
> 
> Zero - 7
> 
> Lily - 6

Chapter 1: Where Evil Grows

Footsteps echoed and extended along a dark hallway.

Heels clicking against the cold stainless steel metal floors the further the man walked. It was a surprise the place was still operating. Small neon green lights lit up the path along the walls as he activated the sensors and he turned the corner with his nose stuffed behind a digital projection of a map. The man hummed in thought. A soft blue glow illuminated the mans face with the hologram coming from his wrist band. He grumbled in concentration, nose wrinkling unconsciously causing his large mustache to twitch.

"Here it is…"

The large doors opened as he took out a key card that was scanned by a small screen against the wall. The man walked in as disinfectant gas was spewed from the entrance of the room and he coughed wriggling his mustache with distaste. It was rather unexpected but he continued into the room looking around the mess left behind. It didn't matter if it was in a scattered mess, he'd still find what he was looking for eventually. Without a second thought he started up the computers and began his search.

Days passed and the large man leaned over a pile of messy paper work while he played with his mustache. His grandfather's work was endless and categorized from experiments, to subject creations, and chemical substances, to advanced machinery and potential cures for diseases.

There was a number of files to go through but he finally found it.

A wide crazed smile spread along his face and the glow of the monitor shined menacingly on his goggles. It was almost as if his grandfather had left him a step by step manual exactly for what he needed. Granted he had to make some new adjustments and tweak some things around but if his grandfather was able to build something this advanced 50 years ago, surely he, himself could do it again.

The mans round stomach moved with his manic laughter. The files finished copying and he packed away any physical notes and paper work he needed in a satchel he had hanging at his side. With that he moved further into the room. Flashing a light till he located the freezer containment unit. Again he had to wait for his key card to be scanned and accept before the door released gas as it opened.

There were different frozen specimens but he only needed one in specific. The fat man sniffled from the cold but he kept walking along the isles of frozen DNA. Surely there had to be a few left over from the experiments. As he went further in, with excitement the round man realized there was another door further back. The door was labeled with 'Special Authorization', but that only served to excite the mad man further. If the key card he had didn't work then he'd just very well brake his way in. Everything in this place was practically his property already. it was his grandfather's for crying out loud. Besides if anyone asked he could just say he was trying to keep his grandfather's legacy going, or something along those sappy pathetic lines. He chuckled heavily to the thought as he hacks his way in with his portable device.

"There now see! Nothing to it."

The round man entered excitedly. He stood for a moment before moving towards the further back end. There under a red light was the remnants of Project Shadow. He cackled excitedly taking three vials and placed them within a cooling pack he brought with him.

"With this I'll finally have what I need to get rid of that rodent once and for all."

The round mans laughter could be heard echoing throughout the ark but that was just fine. No one could hear him out in space. Now all he had left to do was return home to one of his bases and begin constructing his latest project.

True to his word, for months after he returned from space, the mad doctor studied the files and notes in preparation.

Forwards and backwards, he went through every single lick of information and dissected it to the best of his ability. He was sure every calculation he'd made would work. His lab had all the necessary materials for the containment cell and he already had half of the DNA needed for the procedure.

The round man scratched his chin in thought and his mustache wiggled with the movement. Now he'd just have to wait till everything was completed to set his plan in motion.

Again the mad scientist secluded himself within his secret base. Months of intense work and engineering went into the smallest details just to be sure everything worked exactly right. Even then, paranoia won the best of him and he extended the construction time double checking everything and the months soon dragged on to a year. Before he knew it, the snow had come and gone with 3 months into the new year gone by in a flash.

With a sweat covered brow he rose from his work excitedly.

This was it, this was the product of all his hard work.

"Yes… Yes! Its finally finished!" The scientist laughed manically almost drooling from the wild cackle.

He finally stopped staring at the DNA sample suspended in their frozen chambers with a serious expression. The evil smirk spreading across his face with all his schemes running through his mind.

"There's only one thing missing…"

* * *

"Sonic?"

The said hedgehog looked up from latching the buckle on his shoe. Emerald green eyes catching sight of his fox friend walking in with yet another strange invention in hand.

"Ya Tails? What's up?"

Tails was older now but his face still held his boyish charm. The fox boy pushed a hand through his hair looking away from his device.

"Eggmans been too quiet lately don't you think?"

Sonic walked over rolling up the sleeves of his sweater.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it, he hasn't even made a peep for a while now…"

Tails made a face and gave Sonic a worried look.

"Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

The blue hedgehog walked away from his friend with a curious expression on his face. He couldn't help feeling a little excited at the shot of a little action. Eggman had been quiet far too long and his legs were itching for a run. Sonic put a hand on Tails shoulder with a confident smile.

"I'll go take a look around, see if I find anything." Sonic walked towards the door Tails following softly behind him.

"Good idea Sonic, let me know if you find anything."

With a wink and a smile the blue blur was off leaving the door wide open behind him. The fox shook his head with a soft smile and closed the door. He could follow Sonics tracks with a drone.

* * *

A speeding blue flash ran up North through Central City blowing past the city streets.

People walking by cried out excitedly as they watched their favorite hero out on a run. Sonic smirked and picked up the speed. A couple of girls passing by with dresses screamed as the hems of their skirts flew up making the hedgehog laugh nervously.

"Whoops! Sorry!" He waved at the girls as he sped off.

It didn't take the blue hedgehog long before he reached Eggmans territory.

Sonic was careful looking through the mad doctors metal cities. He ran every where, even passing through ruins but he still wasn't seeing anything suspicious. If Eggman was planning something, he was definitely keeping it well hidden. The blue blur moved on passing through Eggmans factories with curiosity. Some of the pipes still had fumes coming out but other than that manufacturing seemed to be on a permanent stand still. Sonic frowned with worry, Eggman going silent was never a good thing. It was obvious the round man was planning something big, it was only a matter of time till they found out exactly what it was.

The blue hedgehog stood atop a tall building staring down at the number of bunched up factories that created a metal city of sorts. He shook his head with distaste and ran jumping off the edge of the building. He'd had enough of this place, there was still far more to go.

As the azure speedster made his way Northwest his communicator beeped in his pocket. He reached for the yellow circular device and clicked a button on the side. Suddenly Tails image appeared on the small screen with a curious smile.

"Hey Sonic, did you find anything?"

Sonic looked at the screen and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry bud, but there's nothing that I can see… Well, yet anyways."

They both laughed.

"Ya, that's Eggman for you alright. Always full of surprises."

Sonic Smiled at the fox's response, he was right.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. See you later Sonic."

The hedgehog nodded with a smile pocketing the small device and focused back on the path. There were only a few more miles before he got to Eggmans Island.

The first thing he noticed when he got there was silence. There wasn't even so much as a distant chirp from a cricket and that definitely stood out as odd. Sonics face became serious and slowed downed walking around the place. It didn't seem like much but the average overgrown vegetation. the further into the island he got the more over paranoid he started feeling.

The fur on the back of his neck started rising and his skin crawled on high alert as every fiber of his being felt threatened. Something was wrong and if the odd silence and bad vibes weren't enough now he felt like he was being watched. His legs bent instinctively and his hand balled up into fists ready for a fight. Green eyes moved back and forth scanning the area yet there was nothing visible. Suddenly the wild plants behind him rustled and he stepped back ready for the pounce. Too distracted he missed as a dart was shot hitting the back of Sonics leg. He stumbled back with a hiss.

"Ow! What the… Woah, I don't feel so good…"

Sonic stumbled for support leaning against a tree, he was suddenly feeling very tired.

"Maybe, it wouldn't… be so bad to take a little nap…" His hand fell dropping his weight and he fell sliding against the tree lazily. "Ya, just… a little… nap couldn't hurt..."

Quickly the hedgehog fell into soft snores, unaware of what had just occurred. The heavy dosage knocked him completely and when a large robotic hand picked up his limp body, Sonic didn't even stir.

Eggman finally emerged from above the trees with an excited smile, hands rubbing together in glee.

"I finally have you Sonic…"

* * *

Back in his lab, the mad doctor laid the hedgehogs body on an examination table and quickly got to work. There was no telling when the blue hedgehog would wake up, and if he did wake, the experiment would be over before it even began. Eggman trembled at the thought. There was no time to worry about that now.

Eggman ran every possible test he could think of on the hedgehog and he was done he continued with sample extractions. All the while Sonic stayed unconscious, completely unaware. When Eggman was done, he gave the hedgehog a thorough once over to be certain there was no evidence left of his testing. With a twitch of his mustache and a dramatic grumble of approval he readied ordered an eggbot to pick up the hedgehog.

The plants and trees rustled as Eggman flew over and settled over an open area. He pushed a button and pulled a lever and a trap door opened extending a robotic arm from the opening. It softly set Sonic on the ground near the tree where he had shot the dart at him earlier. Once he was done, Eggman nodded bringing the arm back up and retreated back into his underground base.

Sonic snored softly snuggling his head up against the tree. The sun had started going down and leaves on tree tops danced and fell with the cool breeze of the coming night. Sonic rolled over in his sleep and the communicator in his pocket buzzing away remained unheard.

* * *

The fox sitting at his computer tried the communicator again but his best friend wasn't answering. It was getting late. Normally he wouldn't be so worried, if Sonic wanted to talk he'd come to you. But the tracker he had secretly put on Sonics communicator hadn't moved in several hours and he was starting to get worried. He looked up at the clock and frowned, he couldn't just sit there waiting. What if something terrible had happened to Sonic? Within that timeframe, anything could have happened. Tails jumped up from his seat calling the others. There was a sinking feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong and he be damned if he didn't listen to his instincts.

After Tails picked up Knuckles and Silver they flew off towards Eggman Island.

Silver adjusted his head piece in the second seat of the Tornado. His golden eyes blinked down at the scenery below curiously. Knuckles hung onto to the left wing, his face serious as he looked around for any movement.

"I'm scanning the area, maybe we'll find him faster that way."

Tails pushed some buttons and glanced down at the blinking screen. They were close by but it was still concerning that it hadn't moved.

Just as they were passing a small open area Knuckles yelled out.

"I see him!"

The other two parked up looking over the side of the plane concerned. Quickly the fox maneuvered the plane around and headed for a landing. The plants and trees around the area swayed as the plane settled on the ground. Once down they jumped off the plane rushing over to the blue hedgehog laying curled under a tree.

Tails panicked throwing himself to the floor. His knees hitting roughly against the grass and smeared stains on his Jean's.

"Sonic!"

He looked the body over before pushing and laying him flat on his back for better inspection. There was nothing physically wrong with Sonic and the panic was beginning to set in till he notice Knuckles knees down with a serious expression.

Gently he lowered his head to the blue hedgehogs chest. Silently, they stared in curiosity till Knuckles lifted his head back up and turned around.

"He's alive."

Blue sparkled with relief and Silver smiled putting a hand on the fox's shoulder.

"Cheer up, he's alright Tails."

The fox nodded and wiped his eyes. It didn't matter how old he got if anything happened to Sonic, he didn't know what he'd do. But there was no time to think about that now. He looked over at the others getting up from the ground and dusted off his pants.

"Come on, help me get him in the plane."

They nodded as the fox ran back towards the plane starting it back up. The others followed behind him with Sonics body and placed him in the back seat of the plane. He stirred a little as they put in the seat and an eye rolled open but it quickly closed and he asleep once again. Tails smiled, surely those were good signs but he was still really worried. Whatever was wrong with Sonic they'd be able to figure it out back at the lab.

* * *

There was a mix of muffled voices floating around and it was becoming more and more annoying as he tried to remain in the peaceful state he was in. The more he tried to ignore them the louder they got and his brows pushed together in irritation. Couldn't they see he was trying to sleep? He squeezed his eyes tighter and groaned.

"Ughh… Go away… five more minutes…"

He Grumbled and chuckle could be heard off to the side finally peeking his interest. An eye popped open and his arms quickly went up converging his face from the bright light within the room.

"Look guys, I think he's waking up."

The footsteps got louder as they grew closer and he tried to sit up with his sluggish body but apparently it wasn't being too responsive. Someone laughed and rushed over from somewhere and pushed up his back placing a pillow behind him.

"I don't think he's fully awake yet."

Finally green eyes opened wide scanning the room curiously. Tails was looking at some monitor readings while writing some notes down. Knuckles was leaning against a wall with crossed arms and Silver was standing besides the bed with a smile.

"Hey, nice to see you're awake. You really gave us a scare."

The hedgehog on the medical bed grew wide eyed with curiosity.

"What do you mean scare? What I do?"

Tails finally moved away from the screen staring at Sonic with an mixed expression of anger and annoyance.

"You're kidding, right?"

Sonic shrugged uncertain of what was going on, he just let fox continue.

"Damn it Sonic, you went out to look around Eggman bases hours ago and you wouldn't answer your communicator."

Sonic gave Silver a questioning look but the gray hedgehog smiled nervously.

"He was worried about you Sonic. He even called us out to help look for you."

Sonic looked away from Silver and looked back down to his own body. He felt fine, nothing hurt and there were no visible injuries that he could make out but Knuckles sighed from his corner of the room and Sonic knew this was serious. The red echidna looked up but kept his position by the wall.

"We found you passed out on Eggman Island. Took a damn good while to wake you up too."

The hedgehog hummed in thought. He looked back up at his friends, there was no way they were pulling a bad joke on him. He tried to think back to events leading up to that moment but he couldn't remember anything odd happening. Maybe there was a better explanation for what had happened. Sonic scratched his head in thought.

"I can't even remember laying down for a nap."

Tails frowned smacking the hedgehog with his rolled up paper work.

"You weren't taking a nap Sonic, you were passed out."

The hedgehog rubbed his head sheepishly, the others shook their heads. Knuckles finally stepped closer to the group, the serious expression still present on his face.

"This isn't a joke Sonic. Even when we moved you, you wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to be the one to say it but something like that… Maybe it was a good thing we got to you so quickly..."

Sonic looked down at his outstretched legs in thought. The way everyone was acting made it seem like something pretty bad happened but he felt fine. He honestly couldn't remember what had happened after he got to Eggman Island. One minute he was looking around then he woke up here in Tails lab with everyone looking at him like he was about to die.

The sound of footsteps moving further back in the room made Sonics ears twitch and he looked up to see Tails typing away at a computer.

"I ran some tests while you were asleep but that'll take a while to get back. In the mean you should be more careful when you run off on your own Sonic."

The said hedgehog frowned kicking his feet off the edge of the bed. This conversation was quickly becoming annoying and the others could see that Sonic wanted to be as far away from the topic as possible. He stood up rolling the sleeves of his sweater and stretched with a yawn.

"Alright already, lay off. Besides I've been out on my before and I've always come back fine." He smiled at his friends and gave a small spin. "See? I'm fine."

Despite Sonics cheerful mood, the other weren't convinced. He sighed walking away from the group.

"I'm gonna get something to eat…"

They all watched as the blue hedgehog walked up the steps of the garage and left the lab. No one spoke for a while and the room remained with a lingering awkward silence till Silvers phone rang making them all jump.

"Sorry guys, its Amy... Hey honey, how are the kids?"

Knuckles and Tails turned away to give him some privacy. It had been years since the Silver hedgehog had proposed, and the pink hedgehog grew tired of Mobius hero never returning her affections. Eventually she returned Silver affections and they married and had 2 children shortly after, Zero and Lily.

Tails ears flicked as he heard Silvers laughter. The hedgehog turned around giving them a smile before turning back to his phone call. Knuckles stared at the computer screen feeling a little annoyed. He didn't really understand the readings on the monitor but he knew it was taking too long for his liking. Looking over at the fox, he knew his friend wasn't any less thrilled about the waiting period. Before he could put a word in Silver pocketed his phone and walked back over to the group with a smile.

"Amy wanted to know if Sonic was alright."

The others nodded looking back at the screen.

That night Tails stayed up pacing around the lab. Sonic was upstairs sleeping in his bedroom. The tests were still running and it would be a few days before they got back any results. With a sigh he rested his hands on a desk.

He could only hope everything came back fine and he was only feeling paranoid.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the crazed scientist had gone quiet, G.U.N was ever suspicious. A secret conference was held with the higher ups and Rouge was appointed with a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So last chapter wasn’t much but like I said this is slow build, and I don’t want to give too much away to quickly lol. Also I'm on Instagram doing Sonic fanart these days so if your curious stop by. I’ll be doing artwork for this fanfic mainly cuz I might make it into a comic on Deviantart. 

Chapter 2: Discovery 

Tails spent the next two days stuck in a serious head space. 

He worked endlessly on the Tornado and Sonic even carried up his sleeping form away from the plane when he found the fox hanging from under the plane by a self made swing chair. By the third day Tails burst from his room flying downstairs and into the garage. Knuckles and Sonic shared a look as the door slammed behind the fox and shrugged. Two hours later, Tails still hadn’t emerged from his lab and his friends were starting to get a little concerned but they knew better than to disturb the fox when he was intensely trying to work something out. 

Eventually it was getting dark and Silver had stopped by with a tray of home baked muffins. 

“Amy and Lily baked these for Sonic.” 

The said hedgehog came up behind Knuckles from where he was standing at the front door. As they were munching away at the muffins the garage door slammed open and Tails came out scratching his head. It was clear he didn't like what he was looking at. Sonic walked up next to Tails looking over his shoulder. 

“What’s up bud?” 

Tails brushed off crumbs from the paper work that fell from Sonics mouth as he ate while looking at the readings.

“I just don’t get it… I was sure there’d be something…” 

The others sat up in their seat curious of just what could have gotten the fox so stumped. Silver aimed his wrapper for a trash can by the door way asking the question Sonic had just asked moments ago.

“Well, what's wrong?” 

Blue eyes looked up in deep confusion. 

“It’s the results from the tests I ran on Sonic. They’re… negative.” 

“Negative of what?” Knuckles asked. 

“There’s just nothing... I was sure there was going to be traces of sedatives or something at least…” 

Sonic frowned and flung his wrapper towards the trash can. 

“You know Tails, the way you’re talking about it, makes it seem like you wanted something to happen to me out there.” 

“That’s not what I meant Sonic. I’m just saying if the tests came back with nothing… We don’t know what actually happened to you out there…” 

Suddenly things became very apparent and the men in the room all went completely still looking at each other with worried expressions. Sonic stood from his seat on the couch and went into the kitchen. They could hear the fridge door open and close before the crisp snap of a soda can being opened was heard. Knuckles shook his head in disbelief. 

“Stubborn hedgehog… I know you don’t want to hear it Sonic but this could've been more serious…” 

For a moment they waited in silence and a few minutes passed before they finally heard movement down the hall. Sonic walked back into the room holding a can of soda with one hand in his pocket. He had a nonchalant casual appearance but Sonic was quiet and they knew he was thinking deeply on the matter. 

“I’m not weak…” Sonic spoke out softly and Tails sighed.

“I know you’re not, but we're worried. Maybe you should consider being a little more careful when you go out on your own.” 

Silver smiled and tried to lighten the mood patting Sonics shoulder.

“Hey, maybe you can come over and help Amy take care of the kids.” 

Everyone laughed but deep down they were all worried for the blue hedgehog.

* * *

A few months passed and still no one had heard a peep from Eggman.

People for the most part didn’t really mind, in fact they kind of liked not having the egg shaped burden destroying places on the regular and it was actually starting to have a positive effect on the citizens. 

Though the crazed scientist had gone quiet, G.U.N was ever suspicious. A secret conference was held with the higher ups and Rouge was appointed with a mission. She was delighted they called her up and to her surprise Shadow hadn’t been assigned which was a bonus for her. It was rare they trusted her alone on missions and it was with good reason since she always itched for a little mischief. 

“Chill guys, I’ll be in and out before you even start to miss me.”

Rouge smiled and waved as she flew out of an open window. 

The bat didn’t need a map she had worked with Eggman on a number of occasions and she knew her way around the scientist supposedly secret bases. Rouge giggled to herself in thought, of course she was proud of her detective skills even though Eggman hardly made it a challenge. 

She ripped up the map letting it fly away behind her as she took off west towards the remains of Eggmans Empire. 

* * *

A salmon pink hedgehog with gold eyes wearing a cute sailor top and blue frilly skirt skipped downstairs excitedly. As soon as the front door was opened Amy stepped back letting the girl fly into a blue hedgehogs open arms.

“Sonic!” 

The blue hedgehog chuckled spinning the girl happily. 

“Hey Lily, you’re getting big.” 

She giggled as she was embraced and set down as they walked inside the house. Silver followed in with a jealous scowl and grumbled while messing with his quills. Amy shook her head at the two and walked over to kiss Silver sweetly on the lips. The hedgehog instantly melted happily and followed them into the kitchen sitting at the table. 

“Silver honey, what's this about?” Sonic frowned from his seat with Lily brushing his quills. Amy laughed with a nervous wave. “Not that I don’t love you coming over Sonic, you’re always welcome!” 

The pink hedgehog laughed nervously but looked over at her husband awaiting a response. Silver looked over at Sonic and they shared a look making Amy fidget in her seat. She worried the topic wasn’t safe for her daughter. Sonic noticed this brushing back Lily's salmon quills and reached into his pocket taking out a roll of starburst candy.

“Here, take this and share with your brother we gotta talk for a bit. I promise as soon as I'm done I’ll find you guys for a game of tag.”

Lily smiled taking the candy happily and hugged Sonic and ran off. 

“Okay, but you better keep your promise or I’ll get you!” 

Sonic laughed and smiled as the girl skipped off looking for her brother. As soon as she was gone though he turned back to the couple with a more serious expression and Amy knew this had to be serious. 

“Tails sent me out to check on Eggmans bases a few months back. Since he’s been MIA lately I figured it be quick, no sweat, and it was. Everything was going good till I reached Eggman Island…”

The blue hedgehog crossed his arms and looked away. Silver Smiled apologetically at Amy’s quizzical stare but continued for Sonic.

“Well, that’s the thing Amy… We don’t actually know what happened. Sonic said he was walking around the island but Tails called me up and we had to go look for Sonic ourselves. We found him just laying by a tree like nothing.”

Amy blinked and wanted to laugh but Sonic looked at her from the corner of his eye making her second guess her remark. 

“Okay, what if Sonic simply took a nap? He does make himself comfortable wherever he goes.” 

Silver laughed in his seat causing Sonic to smile. 

“What can I say Ames, the outside is just more relaxing.” 

The pink hedgehog giggled along with guys but they quickly became serious again staring at the table with pensive expressions. Amy was the first to speak breaking the silence.

“So you guys think something actually happened out there? But what about Tails? What dose he have to say about this? Shouldn’t he have ran some tests?” 

“Woah Ames one question at a time, but ya Tails ran every possible test he could think of and everything ran up negative. The CCTV footage around the areas don’t show anything either.” 

Emerald eyes finally connected with jade and the pink hedgehog realized the worlds greatest hero could actually be a little worried. It scared her too and she looked away nervous trying to brush back her long pink quills. Silver caught the action, he knew her well enough to know all her little nervous ticks and playing with her hair was one of them. He wondered if she was worried for Sonic and mixed the thought with his insecurities.

It was stupid the gray hedgehog thought, he was married to the bright pink hedgehog and they had two amazing kids but he was always self-conscious of the Amy’s love for the blue hero. They’d known each other for years and he wondered how he could ever compete with Sonics many heroic feats enough to impress Amy at an equal level. He sighed brushing off the thought. 

Amy reached out for Silvers hand with a smile and his doubts slowly drifted away making him blush. Sonic chose that moment to cough making them look away nervously. The pink hedgehog cleared her throat putting on her sweet voice as she spoke.

“Alright this is interesting and all but why did you guys come here? Did you guys need me for something?” 

The male hedgehogs blinked at each other and Silver let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head.

“Well Rosey, honey, I thought Sonic could hang over at our place more often…” Amy eyed Silver down with unamused eyes making him squirm. “Just to keep an extra eye on him you know? Heh? Buddies gotta… stick together?” 

Sonic tried to hold in his cackle while Amy crossed her arms staring down her husband. The gray hedgehog glared at Sonic grabbing the kitchen rag and flung at his face grinning madly as it made a satisfying wet smack. 

“Dude Silv, that’s gross!” 

Amy shook her head with a sigh as Sonic took the rag and wacked Silver repeatedly with it. She was about to speak when suddenly a white hedgehog that looked like Silver with Amy’s eyes ran in being chased by Lily. 

“Zero you jerk, I’ll get you!” 

The boy laughed and stuck out his tongue running to Sonics side of the table. 

“You’re too slow Lily, nah~!” 

The older hedgehogs watched the salmon little hedgehog quickly become red faced and angered. Sonic noted she definitely had her mothers temper. The girl slapped her hands together and a giant baby rattle materialized out of a puff of baby blue glittery smoke that dissipated quickly. 

Sonic blinked impressed glancing over at Amy and Silver to see their expressions. It was apparent they had seen this before but this was new to him. He didn’t know the kids had developed any abilities yet. 

“Lily, sweetie, why don’t we put away Baba? We don’t want you guys destroying the house again okay?” 

Silver tried to speak to the little girl kindly but whatever happened made her pretty upset and she pouted gripping the handle of her rattle tightly. 

“Daddy… grrr… but he!” 

The boy at Sonics end of the table stuck out his tongue making the girl go red again and she raised the rattle throwing it as hard as she could towards the boy. Amy and Silver panicked but Sonic was fast to grab the rattle mid flight before it hit the boy in the face. 

“Lily! What I’d say about throwing that thing in the house!” Amy turned to Sonic with an apologetic smile. “Thanks Sonic, I’m sorry Lily and Zero can be a handful sometimes.”

The blue hedgehog waved her off with a chuckle as he inspected the rattle in his hands. It was surprising light despite its large size but he figured Lily could adjust the weight to her preference. 

“Its cool Ames, I raised Tails after all.” 

Amy smiled walking over to her son inspecting his face with concern. 

“You weren’t hurt were you Zero hun?” 

The boy smiled sheepishly beside Sonic as his mother wiped his face of dirt from plaing outside. 

“Nah, I’m okay mom. She didn’t hurt me.” 

The boy gave Sonic and Amy a wide grin and ran over to Lily smacking her back with an evil laugh.

“Tag you’re it!” 

Lily growled teary eyed and the rattle that was in Sonics hands disappeared and reappeared in Lily’s hand as she ran off after her brother like a bat out of hell. 

“Oooh Zero, you jerk!” 

The older hedgehogs in the kitchen laughed as they watched the kids run out the back door and into the yard. Amy looked over at Sonic, his green eyes still focused on the door the kids ran out from with a pensive sweet smile. She crossed her arms with a smirk as she spoke making his blue ears twitch.

“So when are you going to have kids Sonic? You’re not getting any younger you know.” 

The male hedgehogs shared a look before laughing. 

“Good one Ames, but me and kids? Im not really sure that’s my thing…” 

“You took in Tails when he was six. That’s practically adopting.” 

Silver snorted at the two and burst out laughing when the blue hedgehog made a scrunched face. 

“Ya but we’re more like brothers, I never acted like a father to him.” 

The pink hedgehog laughed taking out some glasses and poured lemonade in them. She passed them out to the hedgehogs who happily accepted the drink. Again the room was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. Sonic could hear the kids playing outside and it brought back his thoughts to Lily’s ability, did Zero have any he wondered. Sonic looked over to Silver and Amy, of course they had their own strengths and abilities. Amy with her Pikko Pikko hammer plus her tarot reading and Silver with telekinesis, they were bound to have kids with awesome powers. He excitedly asked the parents about Zero.

“Lily’s rattle is pretty cool, what about Zero though? What's his ability?” 

The blue hedgehog watched as his friends looked at each other and turned away with worried and sad expressions. Silver messed with the bracelet of his gloves, golden eyes looking away as he spoke.

“I don’t think he’s getting any powers Sonic..." 

Sonic suddenly felt awful and Amy bit back with her own words on the matter.

“Don’t say that Silvy, we don’t know if Zero wont get any abilities! He’s still very young!”

Sonic felt the sweat beads beginning to form on his face as the two looked at each other ready to start a heavy conversation that maybe he shouldn’t be present for. Unfortunately he was and he decided instead to remedy the situation by trying to cool down the pink hot headed hedgehog. 

“Calm down Ames, and Silv, she’s right. Zero’s only like what, seven? There’s still loads of time before he even develops anything. Don’t worry about it guys I’m sure he’ll grow into his own when the time comes.”

The pink hedgehog smiled beaming at her once biggest crush. Silver still had a concerned expression but for Amy’s sake he sighed and smiled.

“Ya, I guess Sonic’s right. He’s still got a long way to go.” 

Amy smiled thankfully in Sonics direction and stood up from her seat dusting off her mint green dress. 

“Well, since you’re here, want to stay over for dinner Sonic?” 

The blue hedgehog grinned excitedly, Amy was an amazing cook thanks to Vanilla’s teachings and he sat forward in his seat.

“Sure thing Ames, I’d love too.” 

* * *

Rouge flew in through an open air vent and continued her way in crawling through tight spaces. There was a few tight squeezes because of her large breast but she made it out alright walking into the building undetected as always. The heels of her boots clanked with ever step and her hips swayed with her every step. Rouge smirked scanning the area. It seemed quiet and everything was dark save for a few blinking lights from buttons and switches along the many walls of tech. 

It been a while since shed been back to this Island. but she still knew the layout of the place and she walked out into a dark corridor looking for anything suspicious. As she walked through the building she came across a door that was faintly light from the bottom with a soft blue glow. Curious she came closer inspecting the area worried that it might be guarded but the hall way was empty not even a camera insight and she walked up to the wall punching in some keys trying old passwords till it opened and the bat stepped in as the heavy sealed metal door unlooked and hissed. 

Rouge took in the room, it wasn’t much but the typical room full of computers and tech but she moved further back into the room where the glow was coming from and froze. Hot pink lips gasped and blue eyes went wide as she put her hand against a warm glass. It was a tall glass cell and inside floated a midnight blue female baby hedgehog. Rouge stared at the little creature in wonder walking around the cell in fascination and that’s when she noticed the second cell with a smaller lavender hedgehog. This one was a baby as well but it wasn’t as far along as the female but Rouge could tell this one was a boy. 

“Who are you guys?” 

She spoke curiously into the empty room and walked up to a monitor near the kids trying to find any information on them. Gloved hands typed fast and opened filed after skimming through information till she found what she was looking for and she stopped stepping away from the screen in disbelief.

“No way… There no way…” 

Rouge turned looking back at the kids floating in the cells feeling concern flood every corner of her mind. With what she knew about these kids she couldn’t just leave them for Eggman to train and brainwash, and if G.U.N discovered them they’d be terminated. She had to do something. Rouge reached in between her breasts pulling out a flash drive and plugged it into the computer copying every useful file she could find. When the bat was finished she turned around pocketing the drive away giving the kids one last glance before she took off. 

* * *

Back somewhere in Central city Tails sat at his desk working on a random device he was building for fun.

It was late and the house was empty. Knuckles had gone to check on the Master Emerald and Sonic was visiting with Amy and Silver so the fox decided he’d just get some old unfinished projects done. The music from his playlist drifted softly in the background and he hummed along to the tune of some song he had heard Sonic listening to one day. 

He was so lost in his little world he hadn’t heard the garage window open and close. Suddenly he felt hands slither around his shoulders and hug him gently. Tails jumped with a blush covering his face. His nose picked up the scent of sweet expensive perfume and he groaned knowing exactly who it was.

“Rouge…” 

The woman giggled releasing the teenager.

“Hey handsome, miss me?” Rouge winked making the fox blush and he scratched his neck sheepishly with a nervous smile.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you Rouge but could you at least use the front door when you come over?” 

The bat laughed putting a hand on her hip but she sighed quickly turning serious and the fox blue eys gave her a curious stare till she reached in for the flash drive and held it out to the fox.

“I know this might be sudden, but you need to see this.” 

Tails stared at the hot pink heart shaped flash drive in the womans hand curiously before returning the bats serious expressin and took the flash drive and ran up to his computer plugging it in. 

“What’s in this thing anyways? Did you find Eggman?” Rouge leaned a hip on a counter.

“Just take a look for yourself kid, you’ll see…” 

The fox frowned not receiving the answer he wanted but he quickly opened up the files reading over the information. She watched as the kids calm blue eyes went small and bulged, sweat beaded from his face and he turned his head back to look at the bat with concern and disbelief. 

“You’re joking right? Heh, Good one Rouge you almost got me” 

“I saw them.”

Tails stopped laughing and they stared at each other before he looked back to the open files of information on the screen. The soft glow from the giant monitor lit up Tails face in the dimly lit room. Blue eyes glance down at his hands inches away from the keys and they curled making fists as his thoughts swirled around the information he had just received. If what the files said was true, they had an obligation to do something. he quickly thought back to his older brother, _what would the blue blur do?_ The thought made him sigh, Sonic had a right to know about this. Tails turned back to woman who was now looking over the files behind him.

“Why did you bring this to me? Why didn’t you take it and show it to G.U.N?” 

Rouge looked away sadly, her arms crossing almost as if she were holding herself and she spoke, the flirtatious tone gone from her voice.

“Because I know what they did to Shadow… And If they find out about them… if they knew…” 

Rouge didn’t have to finish her sentence for Tails to know exactly what she was talking about and he looked away a little upset he had even asked in the first place. 

“Alright… I’ll call up the group and we’ll figure this out then. Don’t worry Rouge, you did the right thing.”

The woman smiled besides the boy she only hoped her college thought so as well. Shadow was far more difficult to convince. 

“I’ll call Shadow, maybe that’ll make it a little smoother." 

Tails nodded with a nervous laugh as he sent out messages to his friends for the meeting. 

“Heh, ya that might be a good idea. Please don’t tell him anything, I’d rather we all discussed this together. At least with both of them in the room at least.” 

Rouge smiled with a hand on her hip, as she scrolled through contacts on her phone. 

“Ya, ya… I know we don’t want him coming over to murder us all.” 

Tails frowned. 

“That’s not funny Rouge…” 

The woman only walked out of the boys homemade garage lab and into the house somewhere to make a call. Tails looked back at the data on the screen feeling odd. _What could something like this mean for them? Did this change things? Would he lose his brother?_ He’d been with Sonic for as long as he’d remember, to suddenly have to share his brother seemed like such a foreign concept. Of course he was always cool with Sonic leaving and having other friends but he looked back up at the screen looking at the data and sighed, _this was different though right?_

Having a family, could change everything.


	3. The Most Beautiful Moment in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox started blushing and going nervous once he realized what it was he exactly had to explain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who’s been visiting my art account @quint_doodles, meant a lot to me guys! 
> 
> So last Chapter I accidently called Tails a teenager confusing him with my other fic [Ready, Steady, Go!] So if that confused anyone I’m sorry ill go back and edit it later.

Everyone got the message on their communicators designed by Tails.

The beeping got their attention and they read the brief message with curiosity. It only read to meet up at Tails and Sonics house that weekend and they went about their schedules till the day rolled up on them and they gathered at the famous duos house for the meeting.

Silver and Amy were followed by Lily and Zero as they came up to the house. Rouge was standing next to Shadow further off who was leaning against a tree with crossed arms in front of the house. Cream walked over smiling talking with Amy and the kids quickly as they waited for the door to be answered. Knuckles showed up and he smiled at the group about to speak but the front door opened and Tails moved aside to let them in.

They walked into the garage, Tails make-shift Lab and got comfortable around the room. Cream finally spoke up from the group smiling at her boyfriend sweetly.

“Miles, what’s this about, why’d you call us all here”

Before the fox could speak though Sonic finally walked into the garage closing the door behind him with his hands inside a baggy faded yellow sweater. Tails smiled at his brother and the hedgehog grinned back taking a seat on a rolling chair scooting closer to the group making the fox roll his eyes.

“Well, now that we’re all here we can talk about that Cream.”

He turned around pushing a button on a control to turn off the lights and a large screen came down from the ceiling and turned on. There were a bunch of open files and the group looked at it curiously with questions considering only a few out of the group could actually understand what the data was about. Tails looked around the room trying to read everyone’s facial expressions and body language, he was curious mostly when he got to Shadow. The ultimate life form sat staring at the screen oddly, it was a mix of confusion, anger and awe.

Finally the fox cleared his throat coughing into his hand making Shadow look away from the screen in puzzlement.

“We-well… Umm this might sound a little strange but bear with me please…”

The fox started blushing and going nervous once he realized what it was he exactly had to explain and suddenly he wanted to shrink and leave the room. He could handle complex mathematical equations and he could fix and take on any advance robotics to engineering and development but genetics and about his brother? The thought sent his face fuming and he felt like he couldn’t breath, _how was this so embarrassing?_ Then he looked over to the other side of the room finding Shadow looking at his shoes in deep thought and it made him groan in dread.

Rouge smirked over at the fox, sure he had grown up but he was still a kid at heart and very much so innocent. She stood off her seat walking over to the front and patted the boys shoulder with an apologetic smile.

“I’ll take it from here hun." Tails sighed in relief.

“Aahhh… Thanks Rouge…”

The fox took over organizing the scattered files and Rouge started speaking to the group.

"I'm sure some of you already can see what this is about, but if you don’t get it I’ll put it bluntly… Congratulations boys! You’re going to be daddies!”

The fox fell from his seat at the computer making Cream rush forth to check on him.

“Oh! Miles are you alright?”

The rest of the group turned to each other in question. Silver was the only one to raise his hand awkwardly like a school boy daring to ask the obvious question.

“Wait, who’s going to be a dad?”

Everyone stopped talking to look at Silver who instantly regretted asking the question. Tails looked over at Sonic from the floor and blushed looking away. Rouge glanced at Shadow with a smirk.

“I was going to keep it classified but since this might require a group rescue mission I might as well come out and say it. Eggman took Sonic and Shadows DNA to create his own powerful hedgehogs.”

Sonic was scrolling through his phone apps when he heard the last part of what Rouge said and looked up with an open mouth and wide eyes.

“Woah, wait what? What is this about dads then? Wouldn’t that mean Egghead just cloned us?”

“No, you moron… Look at the data. That last strain could only come from one place that I know of and it wasn’t created down here on earth…”

Shadow Spoke up from his side of the room making the group go silent again. Sonic raised a curious brow in the dark hedgehogs direction.

“The Ark?”

The dark hedgehog nodded at Sonics guess and suddenly things seemed to become all the more serious. The blue hero looked down at his shoes thinking about the information. _What did any of this really mean?_ He wondered and he bit his lip in concern before he spoke.

“Does that mean… He recreated… Project Shadow?” Sonics worry was genuine and the bat smiled softly in his direction.

“No… From what I can tell this is different. There’s three DNA sets and It looks like he only used the female eggs to help produce the offspring.” Shadow stared at her in awe and she giggled with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, no scary doom blood here Shadow. Its all clear. Plus if they do happen to come up super strong, it’ll be because of your awesome modified genes!”

Rouge was beaming and everyone else in the room seemed to be excited. There was going to be new additions to their ever growing family and if all went well with whatever abilities they ended up having they’d be a valuable asset to their team in future battles to come.

Amy nudged Sonic’s shoulder with an evil grin.

“Looks like you’re having kids whether you like or not.”

She laughed and the blue hedgehog laughed nervously besides her because this was cool and all but overall frightening.

_Kids..._

He figured he’d just be in for a brief mission meeting and they’d be off like always but this wasn’t what he was expecting to hear at all. Not by a long shot.

Rouge snapped her fingers taking back everyone's attention and they all looked up ready for the next set of details.

“Alright despite the good news, this is serious guys. I brought this to your attention hoping we could come to a decision. We can choose to save these little guys, or we can leave them until its too late and we all face a battle we might not be able to win…”

She looked around the room eyeing her friends almost afraid of the decision they might make but Sonic stood from his seat with an odd look on his face. Rouge could only describe it as determination and confliction.

“I want to save them… I- I mean if what you’re saying is true… I gotta do something… right?”

Everyone looked at Sonic at that moment, understanding and knowing in their eyes because of course they knew what this meant for Sonic. Especially since he had never had a family.

Silver stood up putting a hand on Sonic shoulder offering a friendly smile.

“I get it Sonic, I’d do it for Lily and Zero if that’s how they were created. Besides you’ve got all of us to help you out, you didn’t think we’d let you go after them alone did you?”

Sonic chuckled blurry eyed from the tears threatening to fall. He loved how cool his friends where, their support meant everything to him. Everyone got up discussing ideas for the mission, putting their input where it was needed but Shadow stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

He stared at the group excitedly chatting away, but he couldn’t understand their excitement. _Weren’t they afraid?_ These children could be incredibly dangerous even at such a young age. _What if they couldn’t control their abilities_? Shadows hand tightened on his arm till it hurt and he bit his lip to stop a hiss from escaping. Shadow sighed looking at Sonic talking to Tails excitedly across the room as he pointed at things on the screen. He focused on the blue of the hedgehogs quills, the color somehow bringing him back to a time on the ark and the comfort of a young blonde girl with blue eyes. The same blue as Sonics fur. He huffed looking away from the blue hero.

_‘He’s not as pretty though… hmph!’_

Shadow felt stupid for trying to compare the two and he drifted his thoughts back to the blonde girl remembering her soft smile and gentle soothing voice. A soft expression now adorned his face and his grip loosened on his arms and he sighed again shifting his weight to his left foot.

_‘Maria… I don’t know if I can protect everyone the way you want me too… Especially if they continue being so optimistic about everything they encounter...’_

The dark hedgehog watched everyone walk out of the garage, probably heading into the kitchen he thought. He looked over to the screen thinking the room was empty but Sonic was still there staring at the information. He couldn’t see the hedgehogs face with his back turned but instead of saying anything he opted to leave. Shadow stepped off the wall turning to leave.

“What's going on in that head of yours Shads?” The said hedgehog stopped turning around to see his rival still turned around staring at the screen.

“I don’t know what you mean hedgehog… Nor would you listen to anything I have to say on the matter.”

Sonic chuckled his arms crossed as he turned to look at Shadow. He was smiling, but there was something off about it. It didn’t quite fit his tone of voice.

“They’re partly yours too you know? You get a say in this too. So I want to know what you think about all this.”

“Tch! You’re sadly mistaken if you think I’m going to sit around playing house with you Sonic. This isn’t some kind of game or adoption service. Whatever the hell you think this is, regardless of what you guys try to show me from these files, I still think these things pose a threat!”

Red eyes rolled and the dark hedgehog moved to leave but Sonic reached out for Shadows arm holding onto the sleeve of his G.U.N jacket.

“Is that how you really feel or is this still how feel about yourself Shadow?”

For a moment they were silent then Shadow tore his sleeve from Sonics grip with a scowl.

“Don’t assume you know things hedgehog. Do what you want, you always do so either way… But I’m telling you now I want no part in this. I won’t be there to say I told you so when things get ugly…”

Shadow opened the garage door but Sonic followed after still needing one more answer.

“Wait, Shadow?” The hedgehog looked over his shoulder with a sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“What is it now hedgehog?”

Sonic missed his footing about to fall but Shadow moved forwards catching the hedgehog by the front of his sweater. Sonic chuckled sheepishly making Shadow frown pulling the hedgehog up roughly making Sonic smack into his chest face first. Green eyes blinked open coming into view with a soft tuft of white chest fur. A horrible blush spread across his face as he looked up seeing Shadows face so close. The other only raised a brow curiously holding onto the other against him.

“Well?” Sonic took a moment to collect his thoughts looking away nervously before he spoke.

“Will you help us? Save them… I mean?”

Shadow sighed releasing the blue hedgehog, from this angle he looked so much smaller with the insecurity of the question apparent from every little nervous tick and movement. He turned around opening the door once again but this time stepping into the house.

“I'll help you get them out… but after that, you’re on your own…”

Shadow let the door close behind him and Sonic stood alone in front of the door with a sad smile. He scratched his ear and opened the door to go see where the rest of the gang had gone.

“Well, at least he said he’ll help.”

* * *

The group had moved out to the back yard since there was a table out there and extra chairs. Lily and Zero could be seen running after each other and every once in a while they’d hear a scream followed by a giant baby rattle being thrown creating huge holes in the once pretty green grass of Tails and Sonics house.

Tails brought out hot dogs and Cream followed after with drinks but of course no hot dog was truly ready without chili and cheese to Sonic. The hedgehog walked out with a hot ceramic container with his beloved chili.

As they sat down to eat they discussed the mission and brought up the hedgehogs in question. Since Rouge was the only one to have seen them in person they were all asking her all sorts of questions. Ranging from, What did they look like? To, what color was their fur and if she could make out genders. She leaned into Knuckles and sighed a little overwhelmed with all the questions but this was exciting after all. She looked over at Sonic who was happily eating away at his food, thinking those were probably questions Sonic should be asking.

“Well blue? Do you want me to tell you what they looked like?”

He paused mid bite, meaty spicy sauce falling to the side of his mouth and glopped down on the table with an audible drop. He put down the chilidog and wiped his cheek licking the sauce from his glove. Amy and Cream made a face making him grin at them.

“Hmm… I mean don’t get me wrong I’m curious alright but… I want to see these guys for myself, you know?”

The group smiled in understanding and they all gave each other looks of encouragement. There was a pleasant silence within the group as they just sat enjoying each others company but suddenly the moment was ruined as Zero spewed his chewed up hotdog across the table looking at his blue hero from across the table with wide eyes.

“Uncle Sonic’s having babies?” Lily heard her brother from her end of the table and she suddenly looked over at Sonic with tears in her eyes and a cute grumpy face. She slammed her hands on the table yelling at Sonic in a whiney voice.

“Noo Sonic! You were supposed to wait for me till I got old enough to marry you! Waahhh!”

Lily booked it from the table wailing into the house with the group looking after her trying to contain their laughs. Zero calmly put down the last of his lunch and got off his seat walking over to Sonic with no expression on his face. The boy tilted his head staring at the blue hedgehog curiously Sonic only blinked at him in question. Then the boy stepped closer reaching his hands out for the hem of Sonics yellow faded sweater and lifted it up along with the shirt to inspect Sonics peach belly with curiosity.

“But he doesn’t have a big belly mom? Sonics not having babies, where are they?” Sonics fur raised and he blushed stuttering as he put his sweater back down.

“Ze-Zero! Th-they’re n-not in there bud!”

Silver and Knuckles held onto each other trying to contain their awful cackles but Sonic looked over with an attempt at a glare. Except, with his deep blush and nervous scowl he looked more helpless than scary.

“Shut it guys I’ll get you two later watch!”

Silver and knuckles continued to laugh but Tails sat next to Cream with a blush on his face. Sonic having kids was great but not only was Sonic having kids but with his greatest rival as well. The fox shook his head in disbelief and sighed. This was so confusing. Its not that he was apposed to it no. It was just strange to him is all. He looked up to the group with a smile, strange or not he’d do anything for Sonic. He started making plans in his head as he looked at his group of friends.

“Alright, if this is going to happen I need some time to reconstruct the capsule cells for them to continue development. In the mean time we should make preparations and living arrangements for the kids. This is serious though guys, everyone here has to swear to secrecy right now. If G.U.N or Eggman catch wind that we’ll be holding a rescue mission the whole plans done for and a safe recovery could be nearly impossible…”

Everyone around the table gave nods with serious expressions. It was clear they were ready for a fight, no mission ever went smoothly or according to plan.

That night they all went home with a general idea of what would go down once the time came to get the kids. It was ultimately decided that Lily and Zero would stay behind with Vanilla as they were still too young to go out on a field mission. Cream and Amy would need to come due to their knowledge in the medical field. They were still technically in training but Amy could almost be qualified as a nurse so if anything happened, she’d know what to due with the babies.

As for the rest of the team, that would all fall into place when the day came. For now Sonic and Tails went around the house really looking at it for the first time and they both stood staring to the top floor of the house. The stair case a pretty decent flight of steps but they both looked at each other with equal expressions.

“We’re gonna need a bigger house…”

They both laughed but deep down they knew, there was a lot of planning to be made.

* * *

Within the next few weeks Tails and Sonic decided it be best they relocate to Mystic ruins but it would be kept secret. The fox had a workshop there and he was already in the process of building an underground lab there. Silver and Knuckles gladly began to help and they set up a house near Tails work shop by the beach. Together the guys worked to set up the rooms in the house. They brought different colored paints and two different cribs. Oddly enough Amy made them stock up on diapers and wipes even though Tails insisted it wouldn’t be necessary for very long anyways. Amy persisted though and they gave in, Tails figured they’d find out for themselves eventually.

The guys went to the store many times, because according to Amy they needed better furniture now that there was going to be kids in the house. Sonic and Tails shared a look before the fox dared to speak.

“B-but Amy, I was six and we’ve been living with the same furniture just fine for years?”

Amy gasped throwing her theatrics about ancient designs and needing to liven up the place. So again they found themselves visiting new stores of new appropriate designs suitable to Amy’s taste that she deemed safe and suitable for children. Two more weeks later they stepped back looking at the baby blue house from the sandy beach by the house with pleased smiles on their faces.

“It looks good guys.”

Knuckles snorted at Sonic nudging his side playfully.

“Ya cause we did all the work, lazy blue hedgehog.”

Sonic laughed with Knuckles pushing him away with a grin. Silver stood besides Tails laughing at the two running around splashing in the water.

“So, you ready for this Tails?”

The fox looked up at Silver watching the way his chest fur blew in the wind. They were about the same height now and he huffed out a nervous laugh after the thought because really he knew he was avoiding the question. His whole world revolved around just being able to be along side Sonic in anyway possible and he realized he was scared that this was one adventure he wasn’t meant to be a part of.

“We’re getting older… Everyone's getting together and forming families… What if… What if Sonic just wants to set off on his own now? Maybe I should just move on and let him get on with his life…”

“Is that really such a bad thing though?”

Tails looked at Silver and the sad feeling he had originally felt suddenly turned to shame and guilt. Was he being selfish? Silver turned to look at Sonic wrestling Knuckles to the ground and smiled.

“Regardless if Sonic having these kids makes him spend less time with you, it doesn't mean he loves you any less. You’ll always be his brother. No matter what…”

Tails brushed an unwanted tear from his cheek and smiled. Silver was right, he wasn’t losing his family, it was getting bigger. That only meant there was more love to give. Sharing would definitely become a learning experience though.

“Thanks Silver… You’re awesome you know that?”

The hedgehog turned around to the fox and smiled.

“Ya, I know I’m awesome.” Tails snorted punching the hedgehogs arm playfully.

“Don’t push it.”

* * *

By the fourth week Thursday morning, Tails emerged from the underground lab excitedly covered in grease stains all over his clothes and fur.

“Its finished guys! Whenever you guys clear the okay we can proceed with the rescue!”

Sonic looked up from his phone on the couch, his legs sprawled out ungracefully on the head rest. he flipped over looking at Knuckles in concern. They had been planning this for weeks. Everything in preparation was already in order. Tails reinvention of the cells was the only thing they were waiting for and now that it was complete he suddenly felt himself feeling very conflicted.

“What’s wrong Sonic?”

Knuckles asked his friend a little concerned and when green eyes looked at him with folded ears, he realized how uncertain the blue hedgehog must of really felt.

“What if… What if I’m not ready for this guys?” His best friends gave each other soft smiles before looking back at the blue hedgehog as he continued.

“Me being a dad? I-I don’t know…”

Tails put a hand on Sonics shoulder with a smile.

“I turned out alright Sonic, I think you’ll do great!” Knuckles smiled nudging Sonics side.

“Ya! Tails is right Sonic if you can handle Eggman and all those other crazy things we’ve encountered then this should be easy, no big sweat. Besides, you’re too much of a hero. There’s no way you’d leave those kids to fend for themselves with Eggman. Especially after Shadow… What with his easily being tricked an all…” Sonic glared at Knuckles.

“That wasn’t his fault, he had amnesia Knux…”

The echidna rolled his eyes.

“Ya whatever… Where is your husband by the way? Is he coming with us on this one or what?” This time Sonic punched Knuckles side and stomped on his foot with an irritated face.

“Cut it out Knuckles, Shadows not my husband!”

“But you knew who I was talking about.” Knuckles grinned as Sonic fumed and Tails frowned at the echidna punching his arm.

“Stop teasing Sonic Knuckles, this is serious.”

When they were done glaring at each other Sonic sighed crossing his arms.

“Shadow said he’d be there to help… I think we can count on him to show up when we really need him.” Sonic shrugged not really reading much into it but Knuckles and Tails looked at each other feeling there was more to it.

“Well I guess its set then, tomorrow night we move out guys.”

The guys looked at Sonic staring out the open slide door of the balcony showing a view of the beach. They could tell he was deep in thought. Whatever Sonic and Shadow had talked about back at the mission briefing must have been serious to put Sonic this quiet and they wondered if it was such a good idea to involved the edgy hedgehog in the first place.

Shadow could be an amazing comrade. He used his strengths were need be and stealth when the situation called for a quick and easy get away. It was also well known the hedgehog had a horrible temper and if anything set him off during the mission, they could count an easy get escape out the window for sure.

They sent out the word that night and prepared. Tomorrow would be the day everything changed.

They only hoped everything would turn out alright.


End file.
